gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed V
Assassin's Creed V is the newest game in the Assassin's Creed series, released for the Wii U , Xbox One, and the Playstation 4 (When it comes out). The game takes place during the time of the American Civil War and th e Industrial Revolution in the 1800s. Assassin's Creed 5 is set to be released in summer 2015. Gameplay The gameplay of Assassins Creed 5 is similar to AC3 and AC4, but very enhanced in certain areas of the game. There are less restrictions, so you will be abl to do a lot more sidequests and missions early in the game. The idea of being an Assassin is better in this game, with a lot more ways you can assassinate an enemy with out being noticed. AC5 has tons of new weapons and attacks too making it funner in Open Conflict. The world in this game is huge, spanning from New Hampshire all the way down to Georgia. There are a lot more major cities than usual, which makes it easier to get new items on the way to a mission. The frontier is also much bigger also, which lets you explore and hunt more frequently. Because the game takes in time of the Civil War, new technologies and transport are developed, such as trains. Trains are also a quicker way to move around if your mission is far away too. Like in Assassin's Creed 3, where you can loot a convoy, in AC5 you can rob trains controlled by Confederate Troops. The main character Isaiah, is a master assassin, which makes the concept of assassinating an enemy better, with , more skills and way to kill with out being detected. The entire game has 14 sequences, spanning from 1854 - 1871. Plot Modern Times Ancestrial Times The game features a new Assassin, named Isaiah. Isaiah is a man from Virginia, who was born in 1841, and raised there. When Isaiah was 13, he got seperated from his parents. After looking for them, he finds they are dead. In anger, Isaiah kills many people, only to be stopped by Geoffery Fott, a young assassin. Isaiah starts to live with Geoffery, and he teaches him how to become an Assassin. After months and even years, Isaiah becomes a master assassin. Soon after, the American Civil War starts. Isaiah hunts down the Templars, killing them one by one. Soon after the 5th Templar leader is killed, President Abe Lincoln is assassinated by John Wilkes Booth. Isaiah learns that Booth is another Templar, and he helps in tracking down the criminal. As America is recontructing from the harsh war, Isaiah continues his quest, and eventually heads west to find his targets. In California, as he is looking for the leader of the Templars. After the death of Hillaran, Isaiah returns home to Virginia. Upon returning home, he sees a vision of the future, seeing that the Templars make a new corparation. Years later, in 1909, Isaiah dies of a heart attack. Characters Here are the main characters in Assassin's Creed: V. Assassins *Isaiah Erneltore Zimbwa- Born in 1841. The main character of the game, an African/ French assassin that was born in Virginia. Helps the Union army in the American Civil War. *''Geoffery Fott - ''Born in 1803. Geoffery Fott is a former Assassin from Chicago. After meeting Isaiah, he teaches him in the ways of an assassin. Served in the army during the Mexican War. *''Harold Archway - ''Born in 1845. A great assassin that joins Isaiah after he kills George Oston. A former mercenary from Baltimore. *'' Linda Grissun - ''Born in 1840. She is a shop owner who uses the weapons she sells in battle. A very skilled Assassin. *Gavin Litachaun - Born in 1834. Gavin is a marksmen and a skilled fighter from Ireland. The first Assassin Recruit to know of the Templars. *''Jacob Minola - '' Born in 1828.'' ''Jacob is a big brute and very slow while running. Uses axes and hidden blades most of the time. *''Christian Ilbun - ''Born in 1838. Christian Ilbun is a powerful assassin from California. *''Josh Yestki - ''Born in 1836. Josh is one of the best assassin's that Isaiah recruited. Very good at climbing. *''Jessie Aoui ''- Born in 1843. An assassin from France. Geofferey Fott's old friend. Templars *''Christopher Scrogon - ''The grandmaster of the Templar Order. He was the one responsible for Isaiah's parents death. He chose to side with the Confederates during the Civil War. *''Noah Hariss - ''The second in command of the Templar Order, and an old mercenary. He is responsible for the explosion and robbery of the Phiadelphia bank. *''John Wilkes Booth - ''John Wilkes Booth is a British actorand a notorius Templar. The murderer of Abraham Lincoln. *''Joshua Dregar'' - A dangerous Templar that kills people to get money from Ruitson. He was on the run from Isaiah for 7 years. Helped Christopher Ruitison to kill the Iroqouis tribe leaders. *''Mason Riea - ''The man responsible for the thefts of many banks. Normally disobey's Christopher's commands, and normally gets in trouble. *''Arnold White - ''A naval captain and a powerful Templar. Usually the one to plot moves for the Order. *''Eddie Silahou -'' *''Dawson Curtis -'' *''George Oston -'' *''Aris Sarlia -'' *''Edward Ferstal ''- Weapons *Hidden Blades *Unarmed *Sword *Dual Knives *Battleaxe *Dagger *Clubs *Dual Pistols *Rope Darts *Poison Darts *Smoke Bombs *Trip Mines Missions Sequence 1 *A New Assassin is Born *Seperation Sequence 2 *Isaiah the Orphan *Geoffery Fott *Assassin Brotherhood *Training Sequence 3 *The Master *On the Templar Trail *Fort Sumter *The Beginning of the War Sequence 4 *George Oston *Secrets *Helping Abe *One Templar Down Sequence 5 *Battle of Malvern Hill *Arch Enemy *Joshua Dregar *New Bonds Sequence 6 *Templar Trap *Battle of Anteniem *Emancipation Proclamation *Battle of Stones River *Gun Fight in the Old West Sequence 7 *Battle of Gettysburg *Gettysburg Adress *The Death of Aris Sarila *March Sequence 8 *Appachalain Battle *Fort Isad *A Terrible End *The Assassin Secret *Underground Railroad Sequence 9 *Battle of Richmond *Native Skirmish *Appotamox Courthouse Sequence 10 *The Trip to D.C *Lincoln's Assassination *Chasing Booth *The Barn Fire Sequence 11 *Noah's Taunt *The Rescue *Battle in the Valley *The Right Way Sequence 12 *The Apple *After Rutison *Templar Control Sequence 13 *Battle for Life *Ruins of the Village *Dregar's Final Fight Sequence 14 *Journey to Texas *Last Words *Epilouge Extra Missions Hunting Missions Assassination Contracts Liberation Contracts Thiefing Missions Templar Hideouts Locations Cities *Boston *Washington D.C *Philadephia *New York City *Baltimore *Richmond *Charlestown *Atlanta *Chicago *Austin *San Francisco Frontier Hunting Regions *Lexington *Concord *Monmouth *Packanak *Black Creek *John's Town *Pittsburgh *Shawnee *Iroquois *Cherokee *Black Hawk Valley *Great Falls *Railroad *Santa Fe Trail *Oregon Trail *Sonoran Desert *Rocky Mountains *Anaheim *Bear Village *Bull Run *Fort Sumter *Gridamauga *Appachalain Mountains Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Action Category:Fighting Category:Adventure Category:War Category:American Civil War Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Multiplayer Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Hunting Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One